When a vehicle makes an unusual sound, the vehicle owner often consults a professional for inspection (e.g., a repair shop or a dealership service center). Such consultations may be expensive, inconvenient, and timely. Also, in some situations, by the time the vehicle owner takes the vehicle to a repair shop or service center, the sound may have changed or temporarily stopped, which may further complicate the diagnosis of the vehicle, cause a false diagnosis, or cause a vehicle malfunction to be overlooked.